


All She Could Have Left Behind

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Survival of Shara Bey [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death In Dream, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Shara Bey Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Shara’s still recovering from her near-death experience.
Relationships: Shara Bey/Kes Dameron
Series: The Survival of Shara Bey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908094
Kudos: 2
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 18





	All She Could Have Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A figure/doll
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

In the nightmares, Shara saw herself dying, felt herself dying. Felt herself being consumed by fire, by heat — if that shot had been that good, if she’d been all but incinerated on the hit —  
  
She found herself gripping her doll when she woke, the doll from the medbay, harder at the thought. Almost like she was a small child once again, worried about what hid in the shadows. Beside her, Kes slept on, and peacefully at that. Shara found she envied him, how easy he was sleeping.   
  
He looked so smooth in sleep, so very peaceful, like knowing that she was alive was enough to keep him sleeping well. She could only imagine, and now...  
  
Was that what Lu’lo was worried about? Her dying and leaving Poe and Kes alone? Or just Poe? She shuddered to think of it. She got up, finding herself walking over to Poe’s room. Watching him, watching him curled up in bed cuddling his pilot toy that Shara and Kes had made for him out of one of Shara’s old flightsuits. Watching the rise and fall of his little chest...and Shara smiled, struck by how much she loved this one child. She’d loved him when he had been nothing more than a concept, loved him in the fleeting moments she saw him in the war against the Empire...and she loved him now.   
  
Her dying was one thing. There was also the idea of leaving Poe without a mama, Kes without a soulmate. That was the thing about death, wasn’t it? You took a piece of what you meant to someone with you.   
  
“Hey.”  
  
Kes’ footsteps, so quiet that she hadn’t heard him.   
  
“I’m fine, Kes,” Shara said. “It just...hit me.” She looked back over at Poe, sleeping soundly, oblivious to his mama’s fears. “I could have left you and Poe alone.”  
  
“You didn’t, sweetheart.”  
  
“But I nearly did. I still don’t hate anyone. For firing on me. But...”  
  
Kes smiled, seemingly in spite of himself. “My dear Shara. Loving the galaxy to a fault.”  
  
“So do you. It’s why you signed up to fight the Empire, remember?”  
  
“True. But with your guidance, Poe will grow up so much like you.” Kes cast a fond glance over towards Poe, still asleep. “He already has your kindness. The woman who loves the galaxy.”  
  
Shara laughed. Softly, so as to not wake Poe. “As always, Kes, you are too kind to me.”  
  
Their foreheads touched. They didn’t kiss, but the moment was as intimate as a kiss.   
  
“I’ll be there,” Kes said. “When you get back to sleep. I promise, Shara.”  
  
Shara could believe that. They headed back to bed just then, and Shara knew that she was grateful, overwhelmingly grateful, for all she could have left behind.


End file.
